


CODE NAME: VAMP

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, Blood, Child Fighters, Everyone is Badass, F/F, Jace is the Herondale Heir, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Money, Murder, Nightmares, Organised Crime (kinda), Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Simon is a Leader, Violence, Wealth, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: When SImon and his team are sent to stop a child prostitution mastermind, Simon's unknown past is revealed.When his past starts to interfere with his life, Simon has to do all he can to make sure it doesn't destroy his future.(This is a revamp of ANGEL OF DEATH. Same idea, different story)





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> When I started ANGEL OF DEATH, I had so many ideas and no way to carry it out. This story is less of a mess than that one was. 
> 
> So here's...CODE NAME: VAMP

 

“I’m thinking of continuing my father’s legacy.” Jonathan Morgenstern said simply. His companion looked up quizzically.

“Which is…?” he asked cautiously.

“Did you ever hear of The Pit?” Jonathan asked. “It was a big deal in the 90’s. I was eighteen when it was shut down.”

“You don’t mean that underground wrestling/child trafficking operation?” his companion asked. “I never saw any of it but I heard things. You father ran it?”

“My father was…everything about that was all Valentine Morgenstern.” Jonathan said, his voice tight. His father had died a few months ago, out of his mind. It was best really. “Now, I want to revive it.”

“I never saw it as something you’d enjoy.” His companion mused. “It seems too dirty. Too…ugly. You are elegant, perfect.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my love.” Jon said, turning to look at his partner. Sebastian had been with him since high school. The tall Frenchman lay on his belly on the bed, watching Jonathan as he dressed up for work.

“So where does this leave me?” Sebastian asked. “Is this going to be like the others; where you’d abandon me for days, weeks and then I’d find you under some whore?” the question ended with a hard tone delivered in a sickly sweet voice.

“Sweetheart.” Jonathan said, grinning. “I thought that was behind us.”

Sebastian shrugged and turned away. Jonathan chuckled. “Sweets, you know I love you. No one can take your place in my heart. All those ‘whores’ were just distractions.”

Sebastian was silent.

“OK.” Jonathan sighed. “How about this? You join me. You be my partner in this…arrangement. That way, you still get me and my time.”

Sebastian turned to look at him, a hopeful expression on his face. “You mean that?”

“Yes.” Jonathan said, simply. “I would do anything for you. So what do you say?”

Sebastian reached for his lover’s shirt and pulled him down. He kissed him slowly, smiling slightly as Jonathan deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he grinned. “I’d love to be your partner.”

“I thought you might.” Jonathan said, leaning in to kiss him again. Sebastian placed a hand on his chest. “Wait, don’t you have to be at work?”

“I am working.” Jonathan said, smirking. “I’m sealing the deal.”

Sebastian laughed out loud. “Is this how you seal the deal with all your other partners?”

“God, no.” Jonathan grimaced. “You’re special.”

Sebastian hummed happily as Jonathan leaned to kiss him again.

 

 

 

 


	2. CN:V. 1 - Well, Fuck Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is bored. Simon is bored. Izzy plays matchmaker.

Jace was bored.

All he wanted was to go home and sleep for a year. But, it was his grandmother’s birthday and he, as the heir to her fortune and her only living relative, he was obligated to attend. Not only that, he was also supposed to mingle.

“So Jonathan Christopher…” Raphael Santiago, one of his grandmother’s business partners said his name in slight Spanish accent.

“Jace.” Jace automatically corrected.

“Jace.” Raphael grinned. “What are your thoughts about the Institute?”

“That’s classified information.” Jace said. “I have no idea what my grandmother does with the Institute. Now, the magazine or the orphanage or the bookstores or the…”

“I get it.” Raphael snapped. “You have no idea what the Institute is.”

“Right.” Jace said. He looked up and saw one of his mother’s employees, Magnus Bane walk in with a tall, dark-haired and scowling man and a tiny dark-haired girl. Jace rolled his eyes. He’d met the Asian a few times and he’d spoken to him once. He was his grandmother’s Head of IT and according to Imogen, he was a genius; good at his job. Apparently, he was head hunted by a lot of powerful companies around the world but he was working for HERONDALE’S.

Jace watched him stand on his toes to whisper something to the tall man before kissing his cheeks.

_Oh._

Apparently, that was his boyfriend. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and walked away from them. Jace watched as she walked away. She was beautiful but not exactly his type.

“Jonathan.” He sighed as he heard his grandmother’s voice. “I’d like you to meet someone.”

Jace rolled his eyes before plastering a smile on his face and turning to walk towards his grandmother and the man she was talking to.

This night could not end fast enough.

“Jonathan, this is Jonathan Morgenstern.” Imogen said. “His father was a good friend of mine.”

Jace looked up at the tall man standing in front of him. He was blond, like Jace, except his hair was close cropped. He had cold grey eyes and a sardonic smirk on his face. “Jonathan?” he asked. His voice deep.

“Call me Jace.” Jace said. “So as to avoid any confusion.”

“Of course…Jace.” Jonathan said, giving Jace the once over. Jace stifled a shiver. The look reminded him of that creepy swim coach in middle school who liked to watch the boys undress.

“Jonathan is a philanthropist.” Imogen was saying. “He works with children. Orphans and abandoned kids.”

Jace nodded, wondering why Imogen had to do this to him every time. He wasn’t interested in HERONDALE’S. All he wanted was to cook and bake and maybe shoot at things in his free time.

“…with social and psychological issues.” Jonathan was saying. “I had it all. This is a way of giving back.”

_What a douchebag._

Jace smiled and nodded. As they were talking, a tall man with red hair walked up to them and smiled at Imogen. “Imogen, it has been too long.”

“Monsieur Verlac.” Imogen smiled, kissing both cheeks and giggling slightly when the redhead did the same to her. “I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“And miss your birthday?” the redhead said in a slight French accent. “When Jonathan told me, I pushed my flight to next week.”

“This is my grandson, Jace.” Imogen grabbed Jace’s arm. “Jace, this is Sebastian Verlac, Jonathan’s partner.”

“I’m pleased to meet you.” Jace said automatically. Business partners probably.

“Sebastian is going to be working with me on the Children Initiative.” Jonathan said, smiling at the Frenchman with a soft expression.

“Apparently, I’ll finally get to work with my Jonathan.” Sebastian said, leaning against the tall blond.

“Does that mean we’ll be seeing you in New York more often?” Imogen asked.

Jace tuned the conversation out and started to think of the order he had for Saturday. A huge four tier princess cake for the daughter of one of his secretaries. The mother had insisted in paying him for it even though he had no need for her money. He just loved to bake. And he loved the little girl who was turning five on Saturday.

“…Jace?”

Jace blinked as he heard his name. “I’m sorry, what was that?” he said, blushing slightly at the attention on him.

“I told Jonathan about your little hobby.” Imogen said, her eyes sharp.

“So you love to cook.” Sebastian asked. “So do I. Let’s talk about that. I’m hopeless at your American pastries. I mess it up somehow. Let’s exchange ideas.”

Jace found himself being pulled away from the group by an excited Frenchman. “You looked like you needed to be anywhere but there.” Sebastian said.

“Was it that obvious?” Jace asked, rubbing his face. Sebastian smiled.

“You’re fine.” Sebastian said.

“You don’t really need my help, do you?” Jace asked.

“Of course not.” Sebastian laughed. “I was a professional chef back in France. There’s nothing I can’t make.”

“In that case…” Jace grinned. “I might have a few questions.”

###

Simon was bored.

Quinn had left a few hours ago and he was alone at home. Magnus, Alec and Izzy had gone to Imogen’s party. He had been invited but he was still mad at Imogen for suspending him from missions for two weeks.

Just because he had gone off script a little.

OK, so he deviated from the plan totally, but he had a hunch and went with it. He had saved the kid and eliminated the culprits. It wasn’t his fault that they lost their intel and had to start from scratch.

So now he was at home, sulking. Clary was on a date with Maia, so he was bored with no friends.

Maybe, he shouldn’t have kicked Quinn out so soon. He could give him a call and ask him to come back. Maybe, spend the night…

His phone buzzed as he reached for it. It was a message from Izzy.

**Princess 9.40PM**

**Your future husband has been spotted.**

She had attached a picture. Simon chuckled at her message as he clicked on the image to open it.

There were two men standing and talking, dressed in tuxes looking delicious. One was a redhead while the other was blond. The redhead was tall and slim. He was handsome in a way that screamed old money. The blond…now that was another matter entirely. He was tall and built, not so much but Simon could tell he worked out a lot. His blond hair was in a neat bun at the nape of his neck and his grin in the picture…

**Vamp 9.43PM**

**Please tell me it’s the blond.**

**Princess 9.43PM**

**Of course it’s the blond. Blonds are so your type.**

**Vamp 9.44PM**

**Hey. I like redheads too. And brunets. And dark, brooding men.**

**Princess 9.45PM**

**Again, leave my brother alone. Magnus may not kill you but Alec will.**

**Vamp 9.45PM**

**Alec’s just shy.**

**Princess 9.47PM**

**No. You’re not his type. Now, do you want me to get his number?**

**Vamp 9.47PM**

**Alec?**

**Princess 9.48PM**

**No. The blond hottie.**

Simon shook his head as he snorted. Izzy was always trying to set him up with someone. She was relentless.

**Vamp 9.50PM**

**I can pick men on my own, Isabelle Lightwood. Thanks anyway. He’s probably straight. And you know I don’t handle rejection well. Remember Lee?**

**Princess 9.52PM**

**Fine. I still think you’re missing out. You should have come.**

Simon sighed and threw his phone aside. Izzy was right; he should have been there. He looked at the time. These things usually ran till really late.

He stood up and undressed as he stalked to the bathroom. If he was quick, he could still make it.

Even if he struck out with the blond, Imogen’s parties always had the best booze and food.

Looks like he was going to a party.

#

“Stopped sulking, didn’t you?” Simon heard Alec’s voice before he saw him. For such a huge man, he was really quiet, which made him great at his job. But still…

“Missed me, sweetheart?” Simon asked, grinned when the dark-haired man scowled. “Relax, Izzy found me a boy to play with, so here I am.”

Alec laughed. “So you’re here to pick up boys?”

“Of course, it’s a party.” Simon said, deadpan. “So boys and booze.”

Alec shook his head and patted Simon on his shoulder before disappearing out the door Simon walked in from. Simon adjusted his tux and walked into the party nearly walking into Magnus.

“Simon, you made it.” The glittery Asian said. He was about Simon’s height and his ears were pierced. His hair was black with red highlights and glitter. He had painted his nails a deep red tonight to match his suit.

“Alec is outside.” Simon said, winking. Magnus blushed slightly and shook his head.

“Izzy is somewhere inside.” Magnus said before leaving. Simon sighed and walked further into the party. He noticed people staring at him in curiosity before looking away. He knew he looked…well, different. His brown hair was tipped with blue and purple. His ears were pierced and there was a hint of a tattoo peeking from inside his tux. He was certain he looked like a rebel or a wannabe bad boy, with his wire-rimmed glasses and boy-next-door smile.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.” Izzy whispered behind him. He smiled as he turned to face his friend.

“I’m here for the booze.” Simon said. “Plus, I was bored.”

“So you don’t want to see the next love of your life?” Izzy asked arching an eyebrow.

“I can drink and do that.” Simon said. “Right?” At Izzy’s nod, he added. “Lead the way.”

Izzy led him to the bar and they both ordered their drinks. As they waited, they looked at the people in the party. Simon’s gaze moved lazily around the floor; people watching.

He saw a familiar physique and froze before Izzy grabbed his arm and sank her nails in. “Found him.” She hissed. Simon shook his head and followed Izzy’s gaze to…him.

He was even more gorgeous in person.  He was taller than Simon expected, and he was walking, moving like he owned the place, towards…

“He’s coming this way.” He hissed turning away. “For fuck’s sake, stop staring.”

Izzy giggled. “Too late.” She whispered.

Simon frowned and turned, or tried to because when he did, Simon found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. One blue and the other was brown. And not boring brown like his. Brown with a speck of blue.

“Well, fuck me…” he murmured and saw the eyes widen.

_Oh shit._

_###_

Jace balked at the brunet who stared at him like he was, well, something delicious. His murmured “Well, fuck me…” was unexpected.

He grinned when he saw the blush rise up his cheeks. “But I don’t know your name…” he said smoothly.

The brunet grinned slowly. “I’m Simon…Simon Lewis.” He said, holding out his hand.

“Jace Herondale.” Jace said, reaching to shake his hand. He studied Simon. His brown hair was a messy mop on his head with blue and purple highlights, he had black studs in his ears and there was a tattoo peeking from under his shirt.

“Herondale?” Simon asked frowning. “As in, Imogen Herondale?”

“Yes?”

“Of course.” Simon murmured to himself. “Not only are you gorgeous. You are my boss’s grandson.”

“Is that a problem?” Jace asked boldly.

Simon grinned. “Jace, I love the way you think. May I get you a drink?”

“It’s free…” Jace said.

Simon’s grin grew. “In that case, do you want to get out of here?”

Jace looked around, searching for his grandmother. He gave up after a few seconds. His heart was beating hard. He couldn’t believe he was going to ditch his grandmother’s party with a boy.

“I’d love to.”

######

Jonathan watched dispassionately at the 10 year old girl who was currently whimpering at his feet. As soon as she’d seen him, she had charged at him, snarling like a wild animal before she suddenly dropped, twitching as she was hit with tazers.

“She’s a fighter.” His Head of Security told him as he gestured for his men to pick her up and take her into a truck. “She has a history of schizophrenia and she bites.”

“She’ll do.” Jonathan said as he turned and walked back into the building. The first phase of his plan was coming together.

He would have his fighters and he would have his whores.

He knew men who would pay to play with little kids and he intended to exploit that. That way, he would be able to blackmail them and keep himself rolling in money that his great grandchildren would enjoy for years and years to come.

“I’ll surpass your legacy, Father.” He whispered as he walked towards his office.

This was just the beginning.

 


	3. CN:V. 2 - Good Morning, Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I can't promise when next i'll post but I like how the sory is going and I hope i'll do justice to it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, how do you know my grandmother?” Jace asked, as they got into Simon’s black Mercedes.

“I’m her Head of Security.” Simon said, tongue in cheek. Jace arched an eyebrow.

“Really?” Jace frowned. “I wasn’t aware Atwood had resigned.”

_Shit._

“I’m usually on the field.” Simon said. “That’s all I’m telling you. Anymore, then I’ll have to kill you.”

Jace laughed and Simon joined him. _Crisis averted._

Jace didn’t have to know that Simon wasn’t joking. Imogen had told him over and over again that the Institute was completely classified. Like, so far underground that only a handful of people knew about it. To the outside world, it was just a security company, but underneath that cover, it was so much more.

If anyone needed to eliminate anybody, Imogen was called.

If some dignitary was to be assassinated, Imogen was called.

If VVIPs were needed to be rescued, Imogen was called.

Simon didn’t mind at all, as long as he got kill people, Imogen could call him whenever she wanted.

Plus the pay wasn’t so bad.

“So where’re we going?” Jace asked.

“Do you want a drink or do you _want_ a _drink?”_ Simon asked, a small smirk on his face.

“What’s the difference?” Jace asked innocently. Simon laughed.

“My place it is…” Simon said as he started the car and drove home. It was going to be a really fun night.

###

Jace stood in front of a huge bungalow.

At least he thought it was a bungalow.

“You live here?” he asked. The place was almost as big as the mansion he lived in with his grandmother. The property was huge and looked like something in one of those telenovellas his grandmother watched on her days off.

“So you live here alone?” Jace asked again as Simon opened the door and led him inside. The foyer was huge. Just how much did his grandmother pay this guy?

“I like my space.” Simon said simply. “Want a tour?”

“I’d like that drink first.” Jace said. Simon grinned.

“Of course.” He said. “This way…” Simon led him to a room with a huge plasma TV and an Xbox console. The room looked like it was well lived in. There were cushions scattered all over the chairs and a futon right in front of the TV. He walked towards the TV and bent down to look at the games next to the console.

Not bad.

“”Do you play?” he heard Simon ask as he came back into the room with two bottles of beer in his hands.

“Nothing intense.” Jace replied taking a bottle from him. “I take it you are a gamer.”

“Only when I’m not too busy.” Simon said. “And for the past couple of days I have had a lot of free time. Excuse the mess.”

“It’s fine.” Jace murmured as he sat down on the couch. It was just the right amount of soft. “This is comfortable.”

“You should see my bedroom.” Simon said, grinning at the cheesy line. “My bed is way more comfortable.”

“Well, why don’t you show me?” Jace said, standing up again. Simon beamed gleefully and he looked younger.

“Sweet.” Simon said and then turned around. He opened a door and walked through. “Come on.” He said as he walked briskly down what Jace saw was a hallway. Simon opened the door at the end of the hallway and stood aside. “After you…”

Jace rolled his eyes and walked inside.

The room seemed more lived in than the living room. It was just the right amount of messy. There was a guitar and a keyboard at one corner of the room, facing the windows. There is a desk with papers and pictures pinned to a large square board. The en-suite bathroom door was slightly ajar and there is a hamper with a few dirty clothes. The room smelled faintly of pot and something citrusy. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. King size, four posters and were those handcuffs?

It looked like his room back in college; without the musical instruments. Or the handcuffs. Plus his bed was huge. Queen sized.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Simon take off his jacket and pull his dress shirt out of his pants. He turned and watched him. The brunet smirked at him as he walked slowly up to him.

He had the look of a predator, something dangerous but Jace couldn’t find it in him to be afraid. Instead he was excited, like the first time he jumped off a plane.

“You have really pretty eyes.” Simon said, when he stood in front of Jace, his head cocked to the side as he studied him. “Makes me want to say cheesy stuff like…’I could stare at them all night’ or something ridiculous like that.”

“Are you just gonna stare at me?” Jace asked, his voice suddenly breathy. “Cos I should really let you know that isn’t what I came for.”

“Oh yeah?” Simon grinned. “What did you come here for, pretty boy?”

“First of all, don’t call me that.” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “Secondly, what I came for involves more…touching than looking.”

Simon laughed delightedly. “I’m sure we could work something out.”

Suddenly, Jace found himself pressed against the wall and Simon’s lips hard against his.

Simon’s arms went around his neck as he tried to pull himself up Jace’s body. Jace pushed his hands under Simon’s shirt and felt, rather than heard Simon’s low moan. He dragged his blunt nails up his back and Simon pressed closer, squirming.

He gasped when Simon pulled away and kissed along his jaw, breathing hard. Jace sighed when he felt Simon’s tongue lightly graze the side of his neck. The moan he made was breathy and he felt Simon smirk against his skin. He felt Simon’s hands on his shoulders, pushing his jacket off. Then he started to unbutton his shirt. Jace, in turn started to fumble with Simon’s shirt, pushing off his shoulder. But since Simon was busy with Jace, the shirt was caught on his arms.

“W-Wait…” Jace mumbled and pushed Simon away slightly. Simon made a small, annoyed sound which turned into a gasp as Jace turned and pushed him against the wall.

He moaned when Jace slid to his knees in front of him and Jace looked up at him as he started to unfasten his pants. Simon had his head against the wall with his eyes shut tightly. His hands were curled into fists at his sides. Jace chuckled slightly and Simon opened his eyes and looked at him.

He bit his lip and drew in a ragged breath. “You are unbelievably gorgeous…” he murmured.

Jace already had the pants open and was sliding them down. He had heard this a lot and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Although, when he had a guy on his knees about to blow him, he usually said the same thing. Or just…

Simon made a small whine and his hips bucked slightly. Jace shook himself out of his reverie and made quick work of Simon’s pants and boxer briefs. He ran his hands up the strong thighs and he shifted a bit, gasping a little as his erection rubbed against his pants.

Simon’s dick was in front of him, high against his belly, the head dark red and Jace could swear that he could see it pulsing urgently.

“N-Not to steal your line…”Simon said shakily. “But are you just g-gonna stare at- _oh shit!”_

Jace wrapped his hand around him and wasted no time taking him into his mouth; practically inhaling him till the tip touched the back of his throat.

In his periphery, he could see Simon raise his hand before he clenched it into a fist and slammed it into the wall.

“Oh-oh fuck!” Simon moaned, his fist hitting the wall again. Jace quickly unzipped his pants and sighed audibly as he freed his own dick.

Simon clenched his thighs so hard, they trembled. And Jace held back a smirk and pulled back, letting his tongue tease the tip. Simon jerked slightly and Jace looked up at him. Simon was staring down at him with dark, dark eyes, breathing hard, his lips parted.

Jace dove down again, and again, setting up a rhythm his eyes still on Simon’s face. The brunet gasped as his eyes rolled back. “Oh…s-shit!”

Jace felt himself get lost in the moment as he bobbed up and down Simon’s dick, encouraged by the bitten back sounds and the flex and bunch of Simon’s muscles against him. He hummed softly and was rewarded with shaky fingers sliding into his hair, rubbing his scalp gently. He hummed again and looked up to see Simon watching him intently; his jaw clenched and his eyes burning with undisguised lust.

Suddenly, the fingers in his hair tightened and he was pulled away sharply. He heard Simon breathing hard. “Wait, wait…” he said harshly. “Let’s…”

Simon started to shed the rest of his clothes and Jace hurried to do the same and soon they were on the bed and Simon straddled his hips before leaning down to nip at his earlobe. Jace shuddered. He really didn’t care how tonight went as long as this beautiful man made him cum.

*****

Jonathan couldn’t sleep.

He was sure he saw someone he never expected to see ever again. But before the shock could set in he lost sight of **him.**

Surely there was no way…although if he thought about it, there was a little chance that **he** survived. But with what went on at The Pit, he should have been either dead or at the very least, insane.

And yet, for a split second, he thought he saw **him**.  But in just a split second, he had he had vanished. Sebastian would say it was probably all in his head.

Then again, he was more than certain he saw Simon Lewis. Older and a little different but it was him. If he was imagining…

If Simon Lewis was alive or sane, Jonathan had to find out for sure and get rid of him because, nothing was going to interfere with his plans.

The need for revenge was a powerful thing and Simon Lewis had more than enough reasons to want revenge against the Morgenstern name.

And that was very, very bad.

*****

Simon blinked a few hours later and looked at the time. Ha grunted softly and sat up. He flinched slightly when his leg bumped against something warm and before he could go into beast mode, he saw the blond hair on the pillow next to him. He relaxed as he remembered last night.

He grinned as he shifted closer to the guy, Jace. He wrapped his arm gently around the blond’s waist and pulled him close to his chest; kissing the back of his neck.

Jace made a small sleepy sound and buried his face into the pillow. Simon chuckled softly and slid his hand over the taut stomach.

“Simon!” he heard Izzy’s screech just outside his door and sighed heavily, leaning his forehead on Jace’s back. Sometimes, that girl’s timing was shit.

He felt Jace wake up, stiffen and then sigh. “Should I…?” he muttered.

“No, no…” Simon said sitting up and getting up off the bed. “I’ll get rid of her.” He grabbed his sweatpants off the closet door and put them on. “Do you want breakfast?”

Normally, he never made breakfast for any of his hookups. But this was Imogen’s precious baby boy and he was certain she didn’t hire him to do half the things he did to Jace last night.

Jace nodded before he buried his face into the pillow.

He was grinning like a loon when he got out of is room, almost running into his best friend.

“Someone looks proud of himself.” She crowed. “Was it…?”

Simon grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen. “Shh! He’s still asleep.”

Her eyes widened. “He’s still here? Really?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Close your mouth. It’s the least I could do.”

She frowned. “Why? Is he a prince or something?”

“Oh yeah.” Simon stalked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. “He’s a Herondale.”

“A Herond-.” Izzy stopped. “Wait, a Herondale? As in, your boss’s…”

“Yep.” Simon said, standing in front of the open fridge.

“Imogen is going to kill you.” Izzy said hoisting herself onto the counter.

“That’s why I’m making breakfast.” Simon said. “If I’m nice, maybe he won’t tell her.”

“Simon, you can’t cook.” Izzy said. She got out her phone. “I’ll get Alec to pick up something.”

“Ooh, yes.” Simon said. “Make sure to tell him I hooked up with a real angel. Maybe he’ll get jealous.”

Izzy snorted. “Simon…”

“Alec and I are meant to be together.” Simon said simply. “He just doesn’t know it.”

“I’ll make coffee.” Izzy said, sliding off the counter. Then she stopped. “Maybe…”

“Like I’d let you make me coffee.” Simon said easily. “I almost didn’t survive the last time.”

He laughed as she flipped him the bird.

He caught a movement at the entrance to the kitchen. He looked up to see Jace walk in with his hair all mussed and still looking sleepy. His fingers flexed as he remembered his hands fisted in that perfect blond hair. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Jace grunted. He wore his pants from last night and one of Simon’s tshirts which were a bit too tight. And he was barefoot.

“Coffee?” Simon asked as he went to the coffee machine; the only thing in his kitchen that he actually used. Jace nodded and smiled at Izzy.

“Sorry.” He croaked. “I need coffee.”

“It’s OK.” Izzy said cheerily. “Not all of us can be like Mr. Happy over there.” She said, pointing at Simon. “I’m Izzy.”

“Jace.” Jace said holding out a hand. Izzy shook his hand.

“Alec is going to flip.” Izzy said gleefully.

Simon shrugged. “He could use a little shaking up.”


	4. CN:V. 3 - You Are Not The Boss Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Alec get into it a little and Jace gets Simon's number...

Jace watched Simon and Izzy bicker over something he couldn’t be bothered about right now. He looked at them as he sipped on his mug of coffee.

It was as if he was in this bubble; separate from the rest of the world. It was peaceful.

Just as the rest of his body was waking up, there was the sound of the main door opening and Simon perked up. “Breakfast is here.”

“Why are we getting extra…?” A tall dark haired man started saying as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped and stared at Jace for a few seconds before glaring at a grinning Simon. He stumbled a little as someone walked into him.

“What is the hold-Oh…” an Asian man said, walking around the tall man and spotted Jace. “Mr. Herondale…good morning.”

Jace smiled and waved. “Hey.”

Izzy snickered and nodded. “I think you broke him, Si.”

Simon chuckled. “Do you think he’d let me kiss him?”

That got the tall man moving. “Try it and you’ll be eating your meals out of a straw.” He growled, dropping the bags in his hands on the table. He made his way to the coffee machine.

Simon gave a theatric shudder. “Baby, you say the hottest things.”

The tall guy scowled. “Magnus…”

“He’s teasing, Alexander.” The Asian, Magnus, said. “Simon? A word.”

Simon shrugged and walked out with Magnus, leaving Jace with the tall man and Izzy. Izzy rolled her eyes. “Jace, this is my big brother, Alec. We work with Simon.”

“In security?” Jace asked. Alec stiffened and Izzy choked.

“Yeah, something like that.” Izzy said. She rummaged through the bags and handed Alec a pack. Alec grunted and walked out of the kitchen.

She shook her head. “Don’t mind him. He’s just grumpy. And seeing you was kind of a shock.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re our boss’s grandson for one.” Izzy said. Then she handed him another pack. “Hope you like cheese. Simon ordered that for you.”

Jace nodded and thanked her. He looked at the door where Simon and Magnus disappeared through.

“Don’t worry about Simon.” Izzy said. “He’s always getting into trouble.”

Jace didn’t like the sound of that. He actually liked Simon, even though the guy acted like he was a little unbalanced. Plus, the sex was topnotch. He wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Just then Simon walked in with Magnus behind him looking exasperated. The Asian walked towards him.

“I really hope this won’t get back to Imogen.” Magnus said without preamble. “Simon is in enough trouble as it is.”

Jace saw Simon roll his eyes and dig into the bags on the table. “What?”

“Imogen won’t like that you and Simon hooked up.” Alec said, walking inside. “This can’t happen.”

Jace laughed. “My grandmother doesn’t like a lot of things. And you are not the boss of me.”

Alec blinked and Simon snorted.

“I don’t care what Imogen likes or doesn’t like.” Jace went on. “I am a grown man and if I decide I want to fuck my way through her company, she can’t do a thing about it.”

“Typical.” Alec muttered. “Another spoilt…”

“Watch it, Lightwood.” Simon cut him off.

Jace grinned. “That being said. Thanks for breakfast.” He left the kitchen and walked back to Simon’s room. He needed to get his phone and call an uber.

***

Simon felt Alec’s glare on him but he ignored him to glare at Magnus. “Did you have to do that?”

“Someone needs to look after you.” Magnus said, looking worriedly at the kitchen door where Jace just left through.

“Why?” Simon asked. “What did I do that was so wrong?”

“That’s Herondale.” Alec snapped. “Our boss’s grandson. He’s practically our boss.”

“Are you jealous?” Simon asked, smirking. “Did you want to fuck him too? Are you angry I got to do it first?”

“Don’t be crass.” Magnus sighed. “Imogen will be pissed.”

“Imogen is always pissed.” Simon said dismissively, still looking at Alec who was looking at him like he wanted to kick his ass. “Alec, baby…if you continue to look at me like that, I won’t be responsible for what happens.” He winked at him.

“One of these days, you’ll fuck up so bad and we won’t be here to pick up the pieces.” Alec said darkly. “A Herondale? It’s like you don’t even care about the rest of us. You take everything like it’s a joke and it’s not.”

“Alec…”Izzy started. Simon raised his hand.

“No, let him finish.” Simon said.

Alec stalked towards him and stood towering over Simon. “Not everything is a joke, Lewis.”

“Why are you really mad?” Simon asked, his smile fading.

“You are irresponsible and a risk.” Alec said. “And one day you are going to get all of us fired. Or worse, killed.”

“Just because I hooked up with Jace?” Simon asked. “Or is this about me being your leader? Are you mad that Imogen put me in charge and not you?”

Alec growled and before he could take a step forward, Izzy was in front of him, her hands on his chest and Magnus grabbed his arm. “Alec, calm down.”

“Let him go.” Simon said. “He’s been dying to hit me. Let him get it out of his system.”

He had barely finished speaking when Alec clocked him. The burst of pain was eclipsed by the rush of adrenalin. He tasted blood and his vision dimmed for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and poked at his teeth with his tongue. Still there.

“Feel better, princess?” Simon asked. Izzy and Magnus looked stricken. Even Alec looked like he didn’t believe what he had done. “Answer me!” they all jumped as Simon barked that last word.

“You know the difference between you and I, Lightwood?” Simon said, shaking his hands to release the tension in them. “You are ruled by your emotions. You may be strong but if you were my enemy, you’d be dead by now. When you learn to control that temper of yours, then you come at me for my position.”

“Simon…” Magnus started but Simon held a hand up. “You will sit our next mission out. Maybe Magnus can teach you to control your temper or blow you, I really don’t care.”

Then he turned and walked out.

That had just ruined his good mood. Maybe he’d see if Jace was up to cheer him up before he left.  

****

“Sir.” Jonathan looked up to see Hodge, the head of his security at the door of his office. He waved him in.

“Starkweather.” Jonathan said. “What’s the problem?”

The tall, slim man flinched slightly. “Problem, sir?”

“You don’t get to be where I am without anticipating problems.” Jonathan said breezily. “What is it?”

“There is no problem.” Hodge said. “The location for the Pit is ready for inspection. The subjects are being settled in as we speak. The Callahan girl is in solitary for the time being.”

Jonathan nodded. “Sebastian and I should be there this weekend. I want the tech guys there before then. We want to begin as soon as possible. How does next Monday look?”

“Doable…” Hodge said, taking out his cellphone. “I’ll get Hannah to work on that.”

“Excellent.” Jonathan said, then he remembered something. “Startweather, I need you to look into something for me.”

“Of course, Sir.” Hodge stood straighter.

“I need everything there is to know about Simon Lewis.” Jonathan said, his hand on a folder on the table. He picked it up and handed it to Hodge. It was a file his father had on the boy when he was at the Pit. It was comprehensive enough but it was ten years outdated. “I want to know what he has been up to for the last ten years.”

“I’ll get you the info in 48 hours.”

“Perfect.”

****

Jace kept staring at the man walking him out of the house. He had put on a shirt but he was still barefoot. Jace had put on his clothes from last night except his jacket and tie.

Simon had a bruise forming on his cheek but he didn’t act like anything happened. When jace had asked what had happened, Simon said something abot Alec being his usual jealous self.

Jace scowled.

He didn’t like the guy. He had looked at Jace like he was something gross underneath his shoe.

“So, when can I see you again?” Jace asked. Simon grinned wider before flinching slightly.

“You’ll see me.” Simon said. “I work for Imogen. I’ll find you.” He winked and Jace shook his head.

“What if I want to find you?” Jace asked. “Can I at least get your number?”

Simon cocked his head and held out his hand. “Your phone?”

Jace handed over his phone and Simon typed his number in before handing it back. “You can text me anytime and I’ll reply when I can. Don’t call me, I’ll call you…”

Jace arched a brow. “What are you, some sort of spy?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Please, I’m better than a spy.”

“So what exactly do you do for my grandmother?” Jace asked.

“Sweetie, if I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Simon winked and looked up as the uber pulled up in front of them. He wrapped his hand at the back of Simon’s neck and leaned down to kiss him soundly on the lips.

He winked at Simon as he got into the car. “See you around, Si.”

He chuckled at the bemused expression on Simon’s face as the car drove away. He had to meet Imogen for lunch so he had enough time to get home for a shower before he went to the house he grew up in.

****

Simon hated it when his teammates were antsy around him. It reminded him of the first group he was paired up with.

He loved his new teammates, especially Izzy. She was dainty and deadly. Plus she knew a lot of dirty jokes. He met her brother and Magnus a few years after he had been cleared to go on missions.

Izzy had been his friend a year and a half before then. They had met in the infirmary when Simon was recovering from second degree burns from running into a burning building to drag out his teammates. She had been curing a blue streak and Simon had to meet the girl who cursed like a sailor.

She had caused him snickering at a particularly filthy phrase and she had smiled at him. “Hey, you’re cute. Who are you?”

The rest was history.

“You should let Magnus look at that.” Izzy said, trying to look at his cheek. Simon moved his face away from her probing hands.

“I’m fine.”  Simon insisted. “What do we have to do? I can’t wait to get back to work.”

“Nothing yet.” Izzy said.

Simon nodded. “So, do you want to beat me at…?”

Izzy shook her head. “I have a lunch date.” She looked towards the living room. “Look, about Alec…”

“It’s OK.” Simon said, winking. “I get that he wants me. He has a hard time dealing with it.”

She shook her head. “He shouldn’t have…”

“No, he shouldn’t.” Simon agreed, his voice hard. “But, I love the guy. He’s so pretty.”

“Prettier than Jace?” Izzy teased. Simon just rolled his eyes.

“Please, nobody is prettier than Jace.”


	5. CN:V. 4 - Simon, You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen hands SImon an assignment and Jace asks him out on a 'date'.

“You seem distracted.” Sebastian said, his fingers tracing the tattoo in the middle of Jonathan’s chest. “Want to talk about it?”

Jonathan sighed. He didn’t want to talk about his fear but he knew he had to say something or Sebastian would think he was hiding something. “It’s work stuff.”

Immediately he cringed. But Sebastian chuckled. “I thought we were partners.”

“Damn it, Sebastian.” Jonathan sat up in bed. “It is not a big deal.”

“Then tell me about it.” Sebastian said, sitting up too. “At the very least, you’ll stop looking like you need to throw up.”

Jonathan laughed. God, he loved this man. “You are an ass.”

“I know.” Sebastian said, smiling. “Tell me. What’s wrong? Is it the Pit? Is there a problem there?”

“No.” Jonathan shook his head. An image of a young Simon Lewis crossed his mind; his face dirty and swollen. “Someone from my past is alive and that is a bad thing.”

When Starkweather had brought all he knew about Simon Lewis to him that afternoon, his worst fears were confirmed. Simon Lewis was alive. And he was in New York. According to the information, he had lived in New York for years. And he was sane.

He looked different. A lot different. And he didn’t seem to have the scars of his ordeal and Jonathan knew he had a lot of them.

“Who?” Sebastian pressed. “And since when did that ever stop you?”

Jonathan sighed again. Very true.

He just had a bad feeling about Simon Lewis. If he was alive, then he was probably the one he saw at the party. How did he know Imogen? That is, if he even knew her.

“He was someone I…I betrayed.” Jonathan said. He was man enough to admit that. He had thrown the young boy under the bus to save himself and now he was being haunted.

“Darling, you stood by while your mother was gunned down.” Sebastian said darkly. “And you still made it to Paris for our anniversary. Tell me something else.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “He was in the Pit. He fought in the Pit. He’s alive and well. Stronger men than he either went insane or died after their ordeal. He’s alive. Do you know what that means?”

“Oh.” Sebastian said. “Do something about it.”

Jonathan smiled at him. Sebastian was almost as devious as he was. “You mean…?”

“Exactly.” Sebastian said, returning his smile. He pushed Jonathan to his back and straddled him. “I’ll even arrange it.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jonathan murmured.

****

“Simon…” Imogen gave him a tight smile. “How are you?”

“I missed you.” Simon said with a grin. “And I know you missed me too.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes but she relaxed. “I just hope you’ll behave next time.”

“We both know you don’t pay me enough for that.” Simon said, tongue in cheek. “But I’ll make sure we have all the information we need before I kill anyone.”

“All I ask.” She said dryly.

Simon’s phone buzzed and he grinned. He and Jace had been texting since that morning. They had not made plans to meet up but that was fine.

**JaceH 12.13PM**

**I am catering this party in Manhattan. Boring, black tie shit. Wanna keep me company? I promise to feed you and I’ve heard the booze is top notch.**

**SimonL 12.14PM**

**You spoil me. When is this party? Maybe I can make it.**

**JaceH 12.16PM**

**Next weekend. And maybe we can go back to my place.**

Simon shifted slightly in his chair, trying to hide a smile as he deciphered that message. Well, he was down for that. He had a lot of fun the last time.

**SimonL 12.18PM**

**I’m sitting in front of your grandmother right now with a hard on. I don’t think she’ll find that funny.**

**JaceH 12.19PM**

**So that’s a yes?**

Simon looked up at Imogen clearing her throat. Simon looked up apologetically. “Sorry. It was important.”

“I’m sure.” Imogen said dryly. “So, I hear Alec is…”

“It is a team matter.” Simon cut in. “I have it handled.”

She shrugged. “As long as you boys don’t kill yourselves, I don’t care what you do. Just make sure it doesn’t affect your job.”

“It won’t.” Simon smiled. “So what do you have for me today?”

She stood up. “Yes.” She took out a small remote and pressed a button. The large screen behind her flickered to life and immediately, there was the face of a girl of maybe 10 or 11 on the screen.

“Her name is Mary Stein. Her grandfather is a friend of mine. She was abducted a few nights ago.” She started. “Her grandfather is understandably worried.”

“So, the usual locate and pick up?” Simon asked taking out his phone intending to give his team a heads up.

“Not quite.” Imogen said. “Her sitter was killed. Her throat was slit but the police have no leads. The culprits walked in, killed the babysitter and took the girl. The only clue was the bloodstains on the walls. Like she clawed the walls in a bid to escape.”

OK.” Simon nodded. “Does Magnus have all the information?”

“I’ll forward it to him after this meeting.” Imogen said and sighed. She flicked a look to a picture on the table. Simon looked at it and saw a picture of Jace. A much younger Jace. “Simon?”

He looked up.

“I cannot stress how quiet I want this to be.” She said. “We don’t want another international situation. When you find her, alive, I hope…be as discreet as you can and let the fallout be minimal.”

“I’m not making any promises.” Simon said standing up. “I’ll let you know what we have in 48hours.”

She nodded and was typing on the keyboard on her desk.

*

“Simon, you need me.” Alec said again when Simon went through the information Imogen had sent Magnus. They were at his place again, take out and files scattered on the rarely used dining table. “What if something happens to Izzy? Or to you? You need the back up.”

“First of all, I am insulted that you think that I’d let anything happen to Izzy.” Simon said, not looking at the larger man. “And if you keep talking like that, I’ll think you’re worried about me.”

Alec grumbled and Simon sighed as Magnus whispered something to him. “Look, you are back up. So Izzy and I will do recon and you’ll wait with your boyfriend in the van as look out. You should be happy I didn’t make you stay home.”

Izzy choked and Simon looked up to see Alec’s look of shock. “What?”

“Nothing.” Alec growled out.

Simon nodded and went back to what he was reading. They decided they were going to the home of the victim first and worked their way from there.

Something about the case niggled at him but that was overshadowed by the fact that he was going back to the field.

Finally.

His phone vibrated and his eyes flicked distractedly to the phone and he smiled when he saw it was a message from Jace.

**JaceH 08.30PM**

**So, are we still on for Friday? You never got back to me.**

Simon sighed. He had totally forgotten about it. He and Izzy were set to go to the Stein’s home to search for clues or something.

**SimonL 08.32PM**

**What time?**

**JaceH 08.34PM**

**It starts at ( but I need to be there at 7.**

Simon nodded as he thought. He would be done before then, but he’d have to meet Jace at the venue.

**SimonL 08.36PM**

**Sweet. Text me the address and I’ll meet you there.**

After that, he tossed his phone onto the couch and went back to the document he was perusing.

“Who is that?” Izzy asked and Simon knew without looking that she was smirking. He could bet that she also knew who it was.

“None of your business.” He muttered.

“Don’t tell me it’s Herondale.” Alec said.

Simon looked up, his eyebrow arched. “You’re looking a little pink, Lightwood. Are you jealous?”

Alec seemed to deflate and Magnus scowled at Simon. “Simon, leave him alone. He has a right to know.”

“OK.” Simon put down the file. “Like I had the right to know about you two. Am I right?”

Alec looked away and Magnus sighed. “Look, we are worried about you. That is all.”

Simon looked at Izzy who nodded slightly, then at Alec whose expression was pinched but he stared at him unblinkingly. “I see.” Then he picked up the file again. “I am fine.” But there was a warm feeling in his chest at that. “I’m fine.” He repeated.

****

Jace grinned as he heard his phone ring. He answered without looking at the screen.

“I’ll send the address right now, Lewis.” He said.

“Is this Herondale?” A slightly accented voice asked. Jace blinked and sat up straighter.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “Yes, this is Herondale.”

“This is Sebastian Verlac.”

“Monseuir Verlac.” Jace said, envisioning the tall French man. “What can I do for you?”

“I understand you are catering to the Maddox’s party this weekend.” Sebastian said. “Jonathan and I will be there.”

“Oh?” Jace said. “I’m sorry, who told you? That I was catering?”

“Jonathan told me.” Sebastian replied. “I assume Imogen told him.”

Jace snorted. His grandmother hated what he did. He remembered the fight they had when he told her what he wanted to do. “I’m sure she did.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I take it your Grand’Mere isn’t happy about it.”

“Well, she doesn’t have a choice.” Jace said, smiling. “We’re all we’ve got. So she may be annoyed but it’s not like she can take away my toys.”

Sebastian laughed.

“Is there a reason you called, Monsieur Verlac?”

“Oh yes.” Sebastian said. “I hate the Maddoxes. The wife is an idiot and their son is a self-hating homophobe. And I’m sure if Adrian Maddox didn’t want my Jonathan’s money, he’d be spitting on us. And, unlike Jonathan, I am not diplomatic. I might hit him or his wife.”

Jace understood. “So you need a partner in crime?”

“If it’s not too much trouble?”

Jace grinned. He liked the French man. He was warm and he wondered how he and Jonathan managed to stay together. Jonathan was a stone cold bastard and there was something about the guy that scared him.

“No problem.” Jace said. “A friend of mine will be joining us later. But that’s much later.”

“Oh?” Sebastian said. “The more the merrier I say.”

“Cool.”


	6. CN:V. 5 - I'm Sorry, Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we delve into Simon and Jonathan's shared past. Also, the team finds a clue. (Well, SImon does)

_“W-Who’s there?” a shaky voice called out. Jonathan paused for a few seconds before moving again. Father had warned him never to come down here. He’d told him that the prisoners would hurt him or worse, if they knew who he was. But he had never listened to the old man before and he wasn’t starting now._

_He got to the first cell and looked in._

_At first he couldn’t see anything in the dark cell. He poked his hair further and gasped as something grasped his throat. He clawed at the force on his throat. A dark form appeared in front of him. The rich brown eyes were red rimmed and blazing with fury._

_As he watched, the fury left the eyes and confusion clouded it._

_“You’re not…” the figure croaked. “Who are you?”_

_The hand left his throat and the figure moved backward. Jonathan saw it was a boy, a few years younger than he was. He wondered what the boy had done to be placed here. He thought that he should have paid more attention to what his father had been talking about his work._

_“Who are you?” the boy repeated. “You aren’t one of the guards.”_

_“Jonathan.” Jonathan croaked, rubbing his throat. “Jonathan Morgenstern.”_

_“Oh.” That reply was filled with defeat. “What are you doing here? Is this part of Valentine’s games?”_

_Jonathan bristled at the disrespect in the tone. As annoying and frustrating as his father was, no one spoke about his father like that._

_“My father doesn’t know I’m here.” Jonathan found himself saying. “What are you doing here?”_

_The boy laughed humorlessly. “Planning a tea party, can’t you tell?”_

_Little shit._

_The cell was littered with paper plates and dirt. There was a rickety bunk bed in the left corner. The smell was unbearable. Jonathan stared at the boy as he moved back to the right corner of the cell. He slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He placed his chin on his knee and looked towards the bunk bed._

_“What did you do?” Jonathan asked, leaning against the cell. “Why are you here?”_

_At first, the boy said nothing. He didn’t even look at Jonathan. Jonathan was about to repeat his question when the boy spoke. “Don’t tell me you don’t know.”_

_“If I did, I wouldn’t ask.” Jonathan snapped._

_Simon snorted. Then he pointed at the bed. “You see that?”_

_Jonathan turned to look at the bunk bed. There was a grimy lump on the bed. It was still. “Yeah?”_

_“That used to be E. Elliot.” The boy said. “Your father killed him.”_

_Jonathan’s head snapped sharply to look at the boy. “Shut your fucking mouth!”_

_“He was only 13.” The boy continued as if Jonathan hadn’t said anything. “And he was the only good thing about this place. Even when he was dying, he-he s-said I was his best friend.”_

_Jonathan stood still, confused. What was his father dong to these boys?_

_“I am going to kill your father.” Simon said, his voice dead. Then he looked up and grinned mirthlessly. “Sorry about that.”_

_Jonathan laughed out loud. This kid was either crazy or stupidly brave. “How are you going to do that?”_

_Simon blinked, then his cheeks flushed. “Fuck you.”_

_“I’m sorry, Simon.” Jonathan said shaking his head. “You won’t get the chance. You’d be as dead as your friend over there before you get within ten feet of my father.”_

_Something flashed behind Simon’s eyes and Jonathan had no doubt he was staring into the eyes of an insane boy. “Wanna bet?”_

_And he had found that strangely hot._

_****_

“I know this.” Simon said, suddenly. He stood in the little girl’s room looking around. “I mean, it’s familiar.”

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked. Simon took a deep breath.

“Wait, I’m thinking.” He said shortly. He spun in a semi-circle, looking at everything and nothing. Then he saw it.

“There.” He said, walking to the spot under the bed. He wasn’t surprised that the police missed it. It was nothing but at the same time, it was their first clue.

He picked up a small black…chip and held it up. Izzy squinted at it, frowning. “What is that?”

“A bug.” Simon said. Then he stood up. “Let’s go.”

He was suddenly itchy and he had to get out right now. He already knew who was involved but he wasn’t sure he was ready to believe it.

The last time he saw this, he was fourteen. He had had his face pressed on the floor, being forced to watch as his mother and sister were…

_…his throat was hoarse from screaming in pain and anger. His mother still screamed, still fought, but Becks had…had stopped screaming a while ago. He saw something blinking from the corner of his eyes and he focused on it._

_It was a small black…thing. He had seen them all around the house but he had ignored them, thinking they were…he couldn’t even remember what he thought they were. But right now, this one was blinking. First, red, then blue, then red again. Every four seconds, the color changed._

_Red_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…._

_Blue_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Red_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Suddenly the boot on his face was gone and he was yanked to his feet. His mother had stopped screaming. In fact, she had just,,,stopped._

_“Valentine is going to love you…” the man holding his arm said lightly._

Simon jerked as he felt someone grab his arm. He instinctively gripped a dainty wrist and yelped as he felt a sharp nick on the back of his hand. He blinked and saw Izzy had one of her small blades on his hand. Her expression was worried.

He let her go. “Sorry.”

He looked at the bug in his gloved hand. It was just a bug. Not blinking. There was no screaming, no pain.

Well, except where Izzy had nicked him.

“Warlock…” he tapped his communicator. “We need to get the family out of here.”

“Why?” Izzy asked as they both walked downstairs. The parents of the missing girl were standing by the stairs when they got down.

“Did you find anything?” The man asked. The father, he assumed.

Just as Simon was about to speak, Izzy cut in. “We’ll have to get back to you on that. We are working on it. In the meantime….” Simon tuned out and walked outside.

Alec was standing outside their black van, scowling at…something. The guy was always scowling at something. He straightened and walked towards Simon. “What did you find?”

Simon held out his palm, showing Alec the bug. Then he smiled. “I have a job for you.”

Alec looked so hopeful, Simon almost felt bad. He placed the bug in Alec’s hand.

“There’s more of these around the house.” Simon said. “Find them. And let me know if anything changes.”

Then he picked up his phone, and pulled up Jace’s name. “Give this to Magnus and tell him to find out exactly what it is.”

“I thought it was a bug.” Alec said, looking down at the innocent looking thing in his huge hand.

“It is.” Simon said. “But it’s not going to tell us that, is it? Now, give this to your boyfriend. I’m out.”

“Where are you going?” Alec said as Simon started walking away. He would get an uber to his place and then drive over to Jace.

“I have a date.”

He needed to get away from it all, even if it was just for tonight.

Besides, if things went the way he wanted, he’d have a lot of fun forgetting about everything.

*

He saw Jace before he saw…him.

At first, he couldn’t be sure. It had been years since he saw him last. And the last time they saw each other, Simon was crouched over Valentine Morgenstern with a bloody shard of glass in his hand.

 **He** had stared at Simon with a mixture of horror and betrayal before his features had morphed into fury. Simon remembered bracing himself for an attack before **he** had been pulled away minutes before the Institute operatives had stormed the compound.

And “rescued” Simon and the rest of the kids.

“Hey, sexy.” Jace said, his expression open and happy. Simon grinned at him, his arms open.

“Here I am, like you wanted, sunshine.” Simon said with a wink.

Jace rolled his eyes. “How was work?”

“I don’t want to talk, or even think about work.” Simon said. “I…”

He saw the tall blonde with the cold eyes staring at him from across the room. His face tightened for a second before it smoothed out into a stoic mask.

Jonathan Morgenstern still looked good. Simon could feel his face flush as he and Jonathan stared at each other from across the room.

The man was dangerous and they had unfinished business.

He turned away and looked a Jace. “You said something about free booze?”

Jace shook his head and led him to the bar. As he ordered their drinks, Simon could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He refused to look back.

“Simon Lewis.” A voice he hadn’t heard in more than a decade drawled behind him. “What a surprise.”


	7. CN:V. 6 - I Like You, Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve deeper into Simon and Jonathan's past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting. Life has been happening and I haven't had the time, but I'm back now. I will update as I get inspired. 
> 
> Fear not, this story will be completed.

Jace watched in confusion as Simon stiffened when Jonathan spoke. Jonathan looked…pleased at the reaction. And he called Simon by his full name.

How did he know Simon?

“Mr. Morgenstern.” Jace said, smiling slightly. “This is my…friend. But you seem to have met him already.”

Simon turned, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face. There was something kinda off about the smile.

“Jonny boy.” Simon drawled. “It’s been a while. I thought you died.”

“Likewise.” Jonathan said with a small smile on his lips but his eyes were hard. “Or at the very least I hoped you’d have lost your mind.”

Jace scowled at that. He knew Jonathan was a cold bastard but this was petty. He was being really catty.

Simon smiled. “I’m sure you know all about being crazy. You had Valentine for a father. Talk about insanity. I heard that runs in the family.”

Jace saw Jonathan shift slightly, like he was barely holding back from ripping Simon’s head off.

“What are you doing here, Lewis?” Jonathan asked tightly.

“I invited him.” Jace said quickly before Simon could speak. “We’re going for drinks after.”

Jonathan turned ice cold eyes on Jace. “Oh? Your choice of friends disappoints me Mr. Herondale.”

Jace felt his face flush. He wasn’t a kid but somehow, this jackass managed to reduce him to a teenager. “Well…”

“Your entire existence disappoints me to Jonny boy…” Simon said lazily. He looked relaxed but the look in his eyes scared Jace a little and turned him on a lot. “But we all can’t have what we want.”

Jonathan made a growling sound, his brows knitted in fury. “One word of advice, Lewis…”

“Making friends, _mon cherie_?” Sebastian said smoothly and Jace exhaled in relief. Simon looked at Sebastian curiously but seemed to be done antagonizing Jonathan. “Jace, who is your friend?”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Simon said and Jace stiffened. His what?

Sebastian smiled warmly. “Pleased to meet you, Mr…?”

Jonathan turned and walked away, pulling Sebastian with him. Jace watched them leave and turned when he heard Simon chuckle. “What was that?”

Simon blinked. “What was what?”

Jace sighed noisily. “Everything. That bitchy exchange with Jonathan and since when am I your boyfriend?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Jonny and I go way back. And as for the other thing, if you don’t want to be my boyfriend, just say so. It’s not a do or die sitch…”

Jace opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. Then said; “Whatever, I’m working. Stay away from Jonathan and maybe we can make it out of here without causing a scene.”

“But I like scenes.” Simon said pouting.

Jace chuckled as he went back to work.

_I bet you do._

***

Jonathan could not help looking at towards the area where Simon and Jace were seated. He had forgotten what a smart ass Simon could be and he had let the twerp get under his skin.

He had to admit that Lewis looked good. Gone was the scrawny teen he had a thing for and in his place was a man. He had filled out nicely and he was more confident in himself.

“Should I be jealous?” Sebastian asked and Jonathan snorted.

“Of him?” Jonathan looked at his partner. “Please…you are worth a million Simon Lewises.”

Sebastian grinned. “You say the sweetest things.”

“I can be sweet.” Jonathan said, leaning to place kiss on Sebastian’s temple.

“Any sweeter and I’ll wonder if you are hiding something.” Sebastian said casually but his eyes were steely. “Is he…?”

Jonathan sighed. “A long time ago darling.” He conceded. “But he is part of a past that I need to get rid of.”

“Well, not here.” Sebastian said, patting his chest. “The hosts are _very_ good friends of mine.”

Jonathan took out his cell phone and typed a quick text. Then he wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist. “There, done…”

***

_“What are you doing here?” Simon asked as the tall blond god unlocked his cell. “What’s going on?” He took several steps into the corner._

_In one hand, Jonathan held a small backpack. He raised the other in a placating gesture. ”Hey, don’t freak out. I brought you some stuff.”_

_“Are you breaking me out of here?” Simon cursed the hope in his voice. He wanted to get away from here but it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go._

_“No, I’m sorry.” Jonathan said, sheepishly. “I thought we could hang out.”_

_“Oh?” Simon arched a sarcastic eyebrow. “Why didn’t you say so? Sorry it’s a bit of a mess. If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up.”_

_Jonathan chuckled. “Nice one. Here.” He handed him the bag in his hand. “Dad doesn’t know I’m giving you this so make sure you hide it.”_

_Simon took the bag wordlessly, staring at Jonathan suspiciously. “Is this a trap? Are you trying to make me go back to the…to the…I’m not going back there.”_

_‘There’ was the house where they kept the kids who ‘serviced’ Valentine’s clients. The kids there lived in relative luxury. After Simon had nearly bitten off a client’s dick when the man tried to force his dick into Simon’s mouth, he had been brought to the cells to participate in the fights._

_“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Jonathan said, looking at him quizzically. “I thought you might need a friend.”_

_“Huh?” Simon blinked dumbly. “You want to be my friend? Why?”_

_“Why not?” Jonathan shrugged. “You seem pretty cool and I am bored here.” He gestured to the empty bottom bunk bed. “Can I sit?”_

_“I dunno, can you?” Simon sniped. To his surprise, Jonathan laughed._

_“I like you, Simon.” Jonathan said. “It’s a relief to talk to someone my age.”_

_“How old are you? 30?” Simon asked as he made his way to the only other chair in the cell and sat down, watching Jonathan warily. “How am I sure you are not sent by Valentine to lower my guard?”_

_“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Jonathan said, shifting gingerly on the dirty mattress. “This place is filthy.” He held up a hand when Simon open his mouth to rip him a new one. “I know, I know…I’ll handle it.”_

_“Handle what?” Simon asked, the bag still in his hands._

_Jonathan winked at him and then gestured to the bag. “Aren’t you going to open it?”_

_***_

“Hey.” Simon blinked and jerked back when he saw Jace’s hand right in front of his face. “You OK?”

“I’m fine.” Simon muttered and looked around. The party was still in full swing. “What’s up?”

“I’m ready to leave.” Jace said. “Unless you want to hang with Jonny boy again.” Simon heard the unmistakable jealousy in his voice.  

Simon grinned. “Are you jealous? Of that…that…bleached idiot?”

Jace snorted and looked away. “I’m not jealous.”

Simon wrapped an arm around Jace’s neck. “If it makes you feel better, you’re way prettier.”

Jace rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Ready to go?” he asked and Simon nodded. He could feel Jonathan staring at him but he refused to look back.

Jonathan was his past and he hoped for his sake that he wasn’t part of what was going on because if he was…

“So what’s the deal with you and Jonathan?” Jace asked. Simon smiled but Jace cut him off before he could speak.

“And don’t tell me he’s an old friend or some stupid vague shit.” Jace said. “That was intense. I thought he was going to kick your ass.”

“Oh he can try.” Simon said. “But he wouldn’t. He has always been a prissy little bitch.”

“Now I have to know.” Jace said. “Tell me. Is he an ex? Although I can’t see it. Jonathan is so…and you are so…”

“Awesome?” Simon winked and wished they’d stop talking about his first mistake. “He was not an ex exactly. We…we were friends. Once.”

“With benefits?” Jace asked.

“Oh my God!” Simon exclaimed. “He was just…” He stopped and frowned. They were walking to a white van with Jace’s name on the side and there was a man standing by it, smoking. He would have ignored it but the way the man stood set off warning signals.

“Do you need the van tonight?” Simon asked instead. Jace frowned and looked up.

“Not really." He looked in the direction Simon was looking "Uh…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Simon said distractedly as he patted his jacket. Good, he still had at least a gun on him. He knew he had a small one in his boot but he didn’t like to use it. But the baby in his jacket, while not his favorite, she packed a punch.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to use it.

“Who is that?” Jace asked and Simon blinked to see the man walking towards them. He froze but the man walked by without looking at them. He sighed but didn’t let his guard down.

“Let’s take one car.” Simon suggested. “You can always pick your van up in the morning, right? I will personally drive you back here on my  way to work.”

“The Institute is on the other side of town.” Jace said, a small smile on his face.

“What’s your point?” Simon grinned.

Jace leaned down to kiss him. “You just want to make out.”

“Well…” Simon gave him a slow once over. “There’s that.”


	8. CN:V. 7 - Very Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see a little bit of SImon's badassery. And a new player is introduced to the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not badass. In fact I am not a violent person, I just like to think I am.

Just as he expected, five minutes after they pulled out of the venue and were on the highway, a black SUV pulled up behind them. It was obviously following them and not bothering to hide.

Shit.

He swore under his breath and sped up. The SUV matched his speed.

He knew this was going to happen.

Ever since he had…done what he had done, he knew Jonathan would never forgive him and with their surprising meeting tonight, he knew the blond prick was gonna pull something.

“Hang on.” He said to Jace, who was on his phone and seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

He made a turn down a dirt road that led into the woods and Jace looked at him quizzically.

“Is this where you kill me?” he asked, half serious.

The SUV turned and sped up till it was almost riding his bumper.

“They better not scratch my car.” He growled. And then the SUV bumped them.

Hard.

Jace swore as he was thrown forward. “What the hell…?”

Simon growled.

If this what Jonathan wanted, then Simon was going to give it to him.

He snickered to himself at the play of words in his head.

Yeah, there was something wrong with him.

He pulled over sharply and suddenly that the SUV swerved and scraped the passenger side of his car.

“Give me a few minutes, babe.” Simon said and he got out of the car, shutting the door on Jace’s “Where are you…?”

Four men dressed in black poured out of the car and Simon sighed. This was probably going to take more than a few minutes.

“You boys are going to make me late.” Simon drawled as he studied his opponents. “Not to mention you scratched my baby. What’s this about?”

“Mr. Morgenstern sends his regards.” One of them rasped.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Very original.”

One of them pulled out a wicked looking blade and rushed at Simon. He stepped aside and grabbed the arm, twisting it so hard that the man dropped the blade with a cry.

He grunted as he was hit on his sides by the two other guys jumped him. He jabbed his left elbow sharply backwards and was rewarded with a crack and a groan. He held on to the third guy’s head and brought his knees up as he pushed the guy’s head down. The guy went down and Simon kicked him hard.

He looked up at the sound of his car door opening and froze at the sight of the fourth guy reaching in and yanking Jace out. Jace pulled away sharply with a scowl and then Simon was punched hard on his left jaw.

He cursed and slammed his fist down on the guy’s jaw. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun.

Pointing it at the fourth man, he pulled the trigger.

***

Jace flinched as a gun went off and something wet hit is cheek. The guy in front of him stood still for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground.

Jace reached up to touch his cheek and his fingers came away wet and red. He grimaced and wiped his fingers on his jacket.

Gross.

He heard Simon grunt and he turned to see him trapped under a man who was straddling Simon’s back and wrapping his arm around his neck, choking him.

He jumped to action, stepping over the dead man in front of him and tackling the guy on Simon’s back. There was a tumble of limbs and curses then Simon was free.

Jace found himself face to face with an angry man with a broken nose and bared teeth. He pressed his forearm against his throat and growled.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Not that this isn’t a turn on, but we don’t have time for this.” Simon said, kicking the guy in the head. .

Jace blinked and let go, standing up and backing away. His hands were shaky and he suddenly felt sick.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his breathing escalate. Not now…

He heard Simon call out something just as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

***

“I really wish you didn’t do that.” Simon said. He walked quickly towards the guy, his gun pointed at him. The man tried to duck but Simon pulled the trigger and watched as the guy slumped to the ground. “You _don’t touch him.”_

He heard a groan and turned to see the one of the men on the ground stirring. He walked to the guy and squatted next to his head. Reaching down, he grabbed the guy by his hair and pulled him up. “You tell Jonny boy this…” he whispered three words.

“And make sure he knows I’m coming for him.” Simon finished. “And just so you don’t forget…” he ripped open the man’s shirt. Conversationally, he said. “I really don’t like knives, but sometimes they are necessary.” Simon reached into his inner ankle holster and pulled out a pen knife.

 The man started screaming as Simon started to carve a message on his chest. After a few seconds, Simon slammed a fist into his jaw. By the time he was done, the man was whimpering and twitching.

There was a groan and Simon stood up, shaking his hand and getting to Jace just as the blond was getting to his knees. “What happened?” he croaked.

“Took care of it.” Simon said, helping him up and leading him to the car. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“What about…?” Jace waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the four men on the ground.

“All taken care of, babe.” Simon said as he helped Jace into the car. “Don’t worry about it.”

Jace nodded slowly and leaned back to rest his head against the headrest. Simon shut the door and went to get into the driver’s seat. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought as he started the car and drove out of the woods.

He and Jonny needed to end this now.

***

Jonathan stood blinking as he looked at the man quivering on his knees. Lewis’ crude message on his chest.

**ITS MY TURN**

So he made a mistake. He’d underestimated Simon Lewis.

Just like he had all those years ago.

_Simon, his hands stained in blood, his father’s blood. The look of feral satisfaction on his face as he smirked at Jonathan._

_“Sorry, Jonny boy.” Simon had said. “But this man had to die.”_

_He lunged at Simon, but he was caught by the elbow before he could make contact._

_“We have to leave now!” Someone said, pulling him away from the filthy, kneeling image of his friend. His friend whose hands were stained with his father’s blood._

_He and his father never got along but he was still his father. He’d loved him and now because of Simon Lewis, he never got the chance to tell him._

_He allowed himself to be pulled away._

_He was pushed into a waiting helicopter just as the compound was stormed by several black SUVs and police cars._

_As he watched his father’s legacy disintegrating before his eyes, he had just one thought._

_One day, he’d get Simon Lewis._

_And when he did, he was going to destroy him._

_He’d fuck him up and finish what his father started._

“He missed an apostrophe.” An amused voice said behind.

Jonathan composed himself and turned to face the newcomer.

“Asmodeus.” He said smoothly. The tall, older Asian dressed in all black nodded in greeting. “Thank you for coming on short notice. But as you can see, we have a problem.”

“Is this the same man?” Asmodeus asked, staring at the wounded man with Simon’s message on his chest.

“I want him gone.” Jonathan said. “I don’t care what you have to do, just do it.”

The assassin grinned and Jonathan suppressed a shiver.

***

When Jace had thought of their night, he hadn’t imagined it would include Simon taking care of him and tucking him into bed, but that was what happened.

“Will you stay?”  Jace asked as Simon.

For the first time since he had met Simon, the brunet looked uncertain. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“You are hurt.” Simon said “And it was because of me. Your grandmother is going to fire me. And then kill me. Or kill me outright.”

“Not if we don’t tell her.” Jace said, sitting up slowly. “I know I’m not gonna tell her. Will you?”

Simon grinned. “No.”

“Then stop fidgeting and get into bed.” Jace said, patting the space beside him.

“Bossy.” Simon said and took off his jacket.


	9. CN:V. 8 - Today Is The Day You Die, Mr. Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. 
> 
> Simon gets the shovel talk, his home is broken into and he's nearly killed. All in one morning. 
> 
> Also, fucked up family reunions.

Simon felt really good.

Better than he had ever felt in his life. He let out a low moan and gasped slightly as pleasure lanced through his spine and seep into his limbs. He felt warm all over and he could not remember the last time he felt this good.

Whatever was going on, he never wanted it to stop.

As he awoke slowly, he heard a whimper and realized it came from him. There was a wet, suctioning heat on him and he fixed his bleary eyes down and saw a blond head bobbing slowly on his dick.

“Oh shit!” he choked out as his orgasm slammed through him.

His body quivered as he head Jace’s head against him for a few seconds before he relaxed and released him with a sigh. He felt Jace slide up beside him and watch him.

“Gimme a second.” He murmured. “I’ll…”

“No need.” Jace said, sounding very pleased with himself and Simon opened his eyes. “You’re pretty hot when you’re...” he winked. “And I couldn’t help myself.”

Simon leaned in to kiss him. Jace kissed him back for a long few seconds and just as Simon was getting into it again, Jace pushed him back. “My van…”

Simon flopped back on the bed with a groan. “Yeah, yeah…and I have to get home.”

Jace jumped up from the bed. “Shower’s through there. I’ll make coffee.”

Simon watched him leave and realized he was smiling.

Not smirking.

Actually smiling.

“Well, shit.”

***

Jace grinned as Simon pulled him in for a steamy kiss.

He pulled away and covered Simon’s mouth as he leaned in again. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Damn it.” Simon said, scowling. “I’ll see you…”

“Text me.” Jace said, getting out of the car and shutting the door. He looked down at the long greyish scrape at the side. “And you need to fix this.”

“I can’t believe those assholes scraped my baby.” Simon growled. Then he gave Jace a shy smile. “I’ll text you. And we’ll have that date.”

Jace grinned and stepped back, watching as Simon drove away. He whistled as he made his way to his van.

It was when he was sitting in the car that his good mood soured as he remembered almost losing control. If Simon hadn’t jumped in when he did, he may have killed that guy. Not that Simon would mind.

Or would he?

Simon seemed ok with the killing. Hell, he murdered two men last night and he was still his quirky self this morning.

Quirky. Ha.

That was one way to describe him.

Bat shit crazy was another way.

So was homicidal maniac and fucking psycho.

But he was cute.

He’d always gone for the kind of men that made Imogen go grey early, so why stop now.

He really needed to keep the lid on his own brand of crazy.

As crazy as Simon seemed, he probably wouldn’t want to be involved with a raving lunatic with no control on his emotions.

He took a deep breath and started the van.

*

He was sending out a delivery when he got a call.

“Grandma.” Jace said in greeting as he picked up. “What’s up?”

“I wish you wouldn’t dress me like your little friends.” His grandmother said.

“It’s only because I love you grandma.” Jace said sweetly.

“Silly boy.” Imogen said fondly. Then her voice sharpened. “I got an interesting call.”

“Oh?”

“From Monseiur Verlac.” She said and paused. Jace waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, he said. “And?”

“He said he met your boyfriend.”

“Ah.” Jace rolled his eyes. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Simon Lewis, really?” She didn’t sound angry.

“What? He’s fun.”

“He’s also unstable.” She sighed. “I’m not going to tell you to stay away from him. You are an adult and can take care of yourself. Just…are you sure he is what you want?”

“Grandma…” Jace sighed. “It’s still early. Don’t start planning any weddings yet.”

She spluttered. “Oh my God! Don’t do that. I’m an old woman.”

“Old woman, my…” he cut himself off. “You are not that old.”

“Just…” She sighed. “Be careful. You are all I have left and I’m rather fond of you.”

“I love you too.” Jace said softly. “But…what’s his story? Why do you say he’s unstable. I mean, the guy is a little quirky and can be trigger happy but…”

“Trigger happy?” Imogen cut him off. “What did he do?”

Jace closed his eyes. “Uh…gotta go. Customers..kisses!” he hung up and stared at his phone like it would bite him. “Fuck.”

He quickly sent a text to Simon.

At least he couldn’t let his…boyfriend get into trouble with his grandmother.

***

Simon saw the text from Jace but before he could read it, his phone rang.

Imogen.

“Hey, boss lady.” Simon said in greeting. “What’s cracking?”

“What have you gotten my grandson into?”

“Excuse me?” Simon asked, frowning. He had changed his clothes and was going to the garage to get his bike since his car was…

“I heard you are dating him.” She said stiffly.

“Oh yeah.” Simon said. “Is that a problem?”

“Don’t hurt that boy, Lewis.” She said, her voice hard. “Or you’ll find out how I got to run this place.”

“Yeah, I want to know that story too.” Simon said, getting into his garage. He stopped, frowning. Something was wrong.

“Simon…” she suddenly sounded tired. “Just don’t hurt him. I’m not going to get in between the both of you, he’s an adult and he knows what he’s doing but…”

“Relax boss.” Simon said, walking towards his bike. “I like the guy. He’s safe. He will be safe. I swear on my life.”

As he grabbed his helmet, he caught a movement at the corner of his eyes. “Hey boss? I’m gonna have to call you back-.”

A black clad figure tackled him to the ground and his phone skittered away. Simon squirmed and rolled away, getting to his feet. The figure was tall and his hood had fallen but he had a mask on, covering the bottom half of his face.

“How did you get in here?” Simon asked. This was bad. Nobody should be able to get in here without Simon’s code. This was his safe place.

Simon had to fix this.

“Now, that would be telling.” A smooth voice with a slight accent, a little muffled replied. “But you know why I’m here.”

“It seems Jonny doesn’t play fair.” Simon said, thinking fast. “I’ll have to kill you then take my turn twice.”

The man laughed. “I’m afraid that’s not what’s going to happen here.” He had stands of silver in his hair.

“You break into my home. You attack me…” Simon said, moving towards his bike. “I protect what’s mine, grandpa.”

The man scowled. At least Simon thought he was scowling. He reached into his coat and pulled out a…sword.

An actual sword.

“Really?” Simon groaned. “A sword? How old are you?”

“You talk too much.” The man said before charging at him. Simon sidestepped him and ducked beside his damaged car. Opening the door, he reached for the panic button and jabbed it a few times.

Then he reached under his seat and took out another gun. Not his favorite but it would come in handy. He only hoped it had enough bullets.

There was a grunt and the glass from the driver side window rained down on him.

“Oh hell no!” he yelled, pointing the gun at the man and pulling the trigger. The bullets missed and embedded in the wall right next to the security camera. “Not my car!”

“You won’t get to use it.” The man said. “Today is the day you die, Mr. Lewis.”

“No.’ Simon said. He was done talking. First, this asshole broke into his home, then tried to kill him and now, inflicted more damage on his baby…

Maybe he was distracted, but he felt a sharp pain on his arm and saw that the sword had cut through his clothes and he was bleeding.

A lot.

Now, he was mad.

He growled and pointed the gun at his assailant, firing at random. He needed to come up with a plan but with the way shit was going down now, he would be dead in minutes.

Soon he heard the clicking sounds indicating the empty chamber of his gun. This was gonna suck.

He held his hands up, breathing hard. “Hold up, hold up…time out.”

“What?” the man froze in surprise. “Time out? You do realize I’m trying to kill you.”

“”You do realize I’m not going to let that happen.” Simon spat breathing hard.

“He did say you were an annoying little shit.” The man said, breathing hard. “Now be a good little boy and die.”

_“Be a good little boy and stay still…”_

He didn’t know why that came to him but it was enough to get him moving. He jumped the man and the sword skittered away. Straddling his chest, Simon began to lay into him, landing hit after hit on his face, his chest, his head until he felt someone hold his arms and lift him off.

He struggled to get free and when he couldn’t he snarled. “You better kill me right now because if I get free I am going to…”

“Simon, that’s enough.” Alec growled and Simon stiffened before he relaxed. The big ban put him down and Simon whirled to face his team. “What the hell took you so long? He could have killed me!”

“One can only hope.” Alec muttered.

“Aww baby, you don’t mean that.” Simon drawled sarcastically before pointing a thumb at the half conscious man on the floor. “Get him out of my house and take him to the Institute. I’m getting my tools.”

“Dad?”

Everybody froze at Magnus’s squeak.

“Dad?” Simon repeated. He turned to see Magnus’s pale, shocked face. “What do you mean; ‘Dad’?”

“Magnus?” Alec sounded equally confused. “You know this man?”

“OK…” Simon looked at the man on the floor. He was struggling to sit up. “Jonathan Morgenstern sent **your** father to kill me. Am I right? Do we need to take this…?”

“Shut up, Simon.” Alec said, moving towards Magnus.

“Don’t tell me to shut up, you overgrown rosebush.” Simon snapped. “I have been fighting for my life since last night. By myself, I might add and now I find out your boyfriend’s father broke into my home, attacked me and broke my car. Somebody better start talking or I’m gonna get mad. And nobody wants that.”

He looked around. Izzy was nowhere to be seen. “Well? Somebody better start talking.”

“Magnus.” The man said dryly. He had taken off the mask covering his lower face. In his haze, Simon didn’t notice. “It’s been what? Ten years?”

“Try twenty, you asshole.” Magnus said, his voice harsh and his expression dark.


End file.
